


Habitual Offender

by Draycevixen



Series: Change of Habit [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Costume Kink, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duckyone burst into the room and threatened me with a Mallard stuffed with explosives. Her demand? <i>Write something with the prompt “Naughty in school uniform.</i>”  So I wrote <i>something...</i> which turned out to be a sequel to Sister Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitual Offender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckyone/gifts).



.

“What are you looking at, Guv?”

“Since when do you call me Guv at home? D’you have no sense of—”

“Don’t change the subject, _Gene._ What you looking at?”

“What makes you think I’m looking at anything, smartarse?”

“ _My_ detective badge didn’t come out of a lucky bag either. It might be something about the look in your eyes, that look you get when you’ve decided to go with your gut. It might even be that I asked a perfectly innocent question and you went immediately on the offensive. Or it might just be that you’re standing in front of the back bedroom window with a bloody big pair of binoculars in your sweaty grasp.”

“Seems like a fair cop... Well, we should be off to the Arms they’ll be expecting—”

“What. Exactly. Are. You. Looking. At?”

“You’re not going to let this go are you, Sam?”

“What do you think?”

“Right, but you’re not going to like it. That’s the back of the Headmaster from Highwood Grammar school’s house over there. He likes to get a little help with his... swotting from Miss Daws, the chemistry teacher. I saw them... accidentally, a few months back—”

“How d’you know her name’s _Miss Daws_?”

“Detective work, Sammy—”

“Right, go on.”

“And if you could see the knockers on this one you’d want to know her name too... Suppose now I’m going to have to listen to some bloody boring lecture about privacy—”

“Hand me the binoculars.”

“You what?”

“Why should you have all the fun?”

“Well, it’s not exactly your regular—”

“Hand them over... Bloody hell! You weren’t kidding about _swotting_. Is that a cane? Christ, he’ll not be able to sit down for a week.”

“Generally after seeing them I can’t sit down that easy either.”

“ _What’s_ he wearing?”

“How long has it been since you were in school?”

“Is that a school cap? And look at her, that outfit would do Miss Marple proud, d’you really think she needs those orthopaedic shoes?”

“Bloody typical of the falling standards—”

“Yet you think watching two consenting adults role playing _school boy and the spinster teacher_ through binoculars is perfectly acceptable?”

“You wouldn’t catch a Catholic headmaster behaving that way.”

“I should hope not considering most of them are priests.”

“Y’know what I meant, they just wouldn’t—”

“This from a man who got turned on by me dressed as a nun? Perhaps I should go over there and suggest they close the— Why’s your hand on my arse?”

“Have you still got that nun’s habit, Sam?”

“In the back of the wardrobe in the spare room, why?”

“Couple of Christmases ago the whole of CID went to a fancy dress party dressed as the _Just William_ gang. I’ve still got the school boy outfit and as you’ve got the nun’s habit—”

“I’ll fetch the paddle.”

 

.


End file.
